1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for an adjustable storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lock for preventing inadvertent removal of a first frame component of an adjustable storage system from a second frame component of the adjustable storage system and the adjustable storage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional modular frame system there are vertical support members or columns that interconnect with horizontal support members or beams. The columns have vertical vertically extending rows of slots and the beams have spaced apart pins that insert into the slots in the upright columns.
The beam is connected to the column by first inserting the pins into upper portions of the slots and then sliding the pins downward into lower portions of the slots. When the beam is so connected, a portion of the pin projects beyond the slot to secure the beam from axially disengaging from the upright column, i.e., the beam can only be disconnected by reversing the connection sequence.
Once the beam is connected to the column by inserting the pins into the upper portions of the slots and sliding them into the lower portions of the slots, the beam will remain secured to the column so long as there is a downward force on the pins. There are situations, however, where the beam can accidentally become disengaged from the column. For instance, if a person or machine exerts a lifting force on the beam greater than the load on the beam, the pins will slide upward and the beam can accidentally disengage from the column. During unexpected motion of the modular frame system caused by an object striking the frame or the frame being subjected to vibrational loads, it is possible that the beam will move vertically relative to the column and become disengaged.
To prevent inadvertent disengagement of the beam from the column, it is therefore desirable to lock the beam in place once the pins have been installed into the lower portions of the slots. Thus, there exists a need for a lock that facilitates releasably locking the pins against vertical movement after they have been installed into the lower portions of the slots, which is automatic, i.e., connection of the beam to the column by installation of the pins into the lower openings of the slots automatically actuates the lock, which requires no tools to disengage the lock, and which is readily adaptable for use with conventional modular frame components.
Innovations for adjustable storage systems have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,367 and 6,203,234 to Olson teach an automatic lock mechanism for locking adjustable frame system components together. The locking mechanism includes a locking pin having a shaft, a head, and a biasing spring that cooperates with a stud and slot locking mechanism. A stud is inserted into a slot, for example, a teardrop shaped slot, and then moved downward to the direction of insertion. The locking pin then extends into the slot preventing inadvertent upward movement of a horizontal member.
It is apparent that innovations for adjustable storage systems have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock for preventing inadvertent removal of a first frame component of an adjustable storage system from a second frame component of the adjustable storage system and the adjustable storage system that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock for preventing inadvertent removal of a first frame component of an adjustable storage system from a second frame component of the adjustable storage system and the adjustable storage system that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a lock for preventing inadvertent removal of a first frame component from a second frame component of an adjustable storage system. The lock includes a housing having a distal end extending into the first frame component, a shaft having a proximal end and a distal end and movable between an extended position and a retracted position relative to the housing, with the distal end thereof extending into the second frame component when the shaft is in the extended position and not extending into the second frame component when the shaft is in the retracted position, a head being slender and elongated, joined to the proximal end of the shaft, and extending radially outwardly therefrom, radially outwardly through the housing, when the shaft is in the extended position and the retracted position, and a spring joined between the head and the housing and biasing the shaft into the extended position.